


Not Alone

by Dragonsandducks



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Rated T for swearing, Road Trips, Sort of AU?, Unfinished due to abandonment due to depression, don’t even THINK about canon, it’s 2020 cringe is dead here’s my shadow the hedgehog fanfic, like SERIOUS creative liberties, serious creative liberties, shadow has heelys and there is NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT, tags kind of include spoilers.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsandducks/pseuds/Dragonsandducks
Summary: Maria Robotnik finds an unusual hedgehog of her own.Based on: https://rnoodli.tumblr.com/post/190869260484/okay-but-what-if-maria-finds-her-own-lil-feral
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 67
Kudos: 314





	1. Miracle of Love

**Author's Note:**

> based on: https://rnoodli.tumblr.com/post/190869260484/okay-but-what-if-maria-finds-her-own-lil-feral
> 
> okay folks. Imma be real here— I have never played a sonic game. I have like a vague knowledge of canon.
> 
> but I fucking LOVE shadow. (give me my boy in the sequel.) and I love his sibling relationship with Maria. so yeah

Maria was expecting the trash can to be empty, which is why she’d been so thrown off-guard by the strangely humanoid hedgehog hiding inside of it.

“Um,” it says, eyes widening in concern. 

“Um,” Maria says back, both staring at the new development in front of them. “Do you… need a bath?” 

The hedgehog doesn’t reply. Maria picks him up, looking at the dazed expression on his face. He’s surprisingly light, though Maria’s always been pretty strong, and almost fluffy, despite the quills. 

Other than that, though, she doesn’t question it. 

It’s been a weird week. 

* * *

Four days ago, Maria’s cousin was on the news. Three days ago, he vanished. Two days ago, government agents showed up at her door and gave her an Olive Garden gift card in exchange for her silence on the subject of her cousin’s existence. 

Maria agreed. They’d never talked much anyways— Ivo was always acting like he was better than the rest of the family, never attending weddings or funerals and only once attending a family reunion (mostly to brag). 

Maria treated herself to a dinner at the Olive Garden, thinking of it as a fancy night out, before going home and falling asleep to Gilmore Girls reruns. A good day, in her mind. 

She had figured that her hands were wiped clean of the whole strange ordeal, and her life would be normal again. 

Tonight she finds the hedgehog. 

* * *

Despite his squirming, the hedgehog doesn’t outright  _ fight _ when Maria takes him back to her car. She’d been closing up the restaurant, taking the trash out on the way to her car, so there was nothing else to keep her there.

“Buckle up,” she says, demonstrating when the hedgehog gives her a quizzical look. He jumps when the car starts and spends the whole drive home staring out the window, petulantly refusing to talk, but Maria’s used to the quiet drives home from work anyway.

When they reach her house, the hedgehog looks less than impressed. Which Maria finds insulting, from someone living in the trash can of a locally owned Italian restaurant. 

She plucks the hedgehog from the chair and brings him inside, immediately setting off to the bathroom to fill the bath. “So,” she says, pouring in a tiny amount of bubble bath mixture into the tub, “do you have a name?”

The hedgehog swings his feet (on which he seems to be wearing… heelys?) from where he’s sitting on the edge of the bathtub. “Shadow,” he says quietly. 

“Really?” Maria asks, and then immediately feels bad for insulting the little thing’s name. 

He just shrugs. “That’s what they called me.” 

“Who?” 

“The scientists.” 

And  _ boy _ , does  _ that _ throw Maria off. “Sci— Scientists?” 

“In the ARK.” 

“The fu— What’s the ARK?”

The hedgehog looks down into the tub. “It’s going to overflow.” 

Maria blinks, looking over to see the bubbly water just about to spill over the tub’s edge. She pulls the faucet to a stop, and the room goes silent, save for the popping of bubbles. “Take off your shoes,” Maria instructs. Shadow pulls off the shoes with some trepidation, watching Maria with suspicion. 

“Don’t touch them,” he demands, and Maria lifts up her hands in a placating gesture. Shadow seems to loosen, if only a little. 

“In you go,” Maria says, lifting up Shadow before he can argue and dunking him into the water. He sputters from the shock and sudden change in temperature, glaring at Maria with more malice than she’s ever seen from an animal before.

“A little  _ warning _ would be nice.” 

“Would you have struggled if you had a warning?” Maria asks smugly. Shadow pouts. “Come on.” She grabs the soap. “Let’s get you cleaned up. 

* * *

There is a talking hedgehog, wrapped in a towel and wearing  _ heelys _ , sitting on her couch and being stubbornly tight-lipped. Maria sits down next to him on the worn-down piece of furniture and sighs. 

“Why won’t you talk?” 

“I’ve already said too much,” Shadow says. “If you don’t know about me, they can’t find me.” 

“Who? The scientists?” Maria asks. 

“Who else?” Shadow snaps. Then he softens, sinking back into the couch. “Sorry.” 

Maria doesn’t want to push, but she  _ is _ curious. “Did you run away?”

Shadow doesn’t reply, but looks guilty, so Maria takes that as a yes. 

“Well,” she says. “Do you want to go back?”

Shadow sits still for a moment, then shakes his head. 

Maria acts like her mind has been made up, as though she didn’t decide she wanted to keep him the second she saw him. “Then you can stay here.” 

Shadow acts like she isn’t doing him a favor, but he smiles all the same. 


	2. The Rise and Fall of the ARK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, by the way, each chapter is gonna be named after a story path from the shadow the hedgehog game, and hoooooooo boy are they EMO
> 
> backstory time!
> 
> broke: air shoes  
> woke: flying heelys

The scientists at GUN were making their ultimate lifeform years before Sonic arrived on Earth. 

He isn't the only alien, after all, and the DNA collected from an encounter with other unearthly species was immediately brought to GUN's attention. Work on Project Shadow began just hours after, the scientists thrilled at the prospects of a truly ultimate lifeform. 

This was how Shadow was raised for sixteen years. In a facility known as ARK, he was kept suspended from nearly all human contact, other than when the scientists came to check his vitals. He trained, he was experimented on, and he was told just how important to the world he was going to be. The ultimate lifeform. The ultimate _weapon_.

The only time he ever felt like someone was being genuinely kind to him was when he was twelve, and first given his air shoes. A "gift" from one of the nicer scientists, although it was more like an added boost to his power. But when the scientist came to give him the shoes, she also gave him a smile and a whispered "happy birthday."

Shadow knew what a birthday was.

He just didn't know he _had_ one.

* * *

Sixteen years was a long time to stay in one place, and Shadow was growing restless. He didn't speak to the scientists— he wasn't permitted— but he knew they sensed his discontent. 

It may have just been luck, that they forgot to lock the door to his quarters, but in sixteen years they hadn't forgotten once. Shadow didn't dare waste the opportunity. 

He ran.

* * *

Somehow, he ended up in Oregon. More specifically, in a trash can in Oregon. And he was content there. Not happy, but he was free, and that was enough. He didn't know if GUN was looking for him, though he guessed they were. 

If he knew one thing about the organization to be absolutely true, it was that they would not lose their weapon without a fight. 

So he hid. In a trash can. In a disgusting trash can outside an Italian restaurant called _Lucio's_. 

The food they threw out wasn't bad, in Shadow's opinion. He'd never really had _food_ before— he'd gotten what they called "nutrient supplements" in the lab, and they were completely tasteless. Getting to actually eat something with absolutely _no_ nutritional value was like a dream. 

It was a day old dream that was attracting flies, but it was a dream, damn it. 

Then Maria found him.

* * *

GUN is, as Shadow suspected, looking for him. Rather vehemently. 

But by the time they cross the border into Oregon, Shadow is in the care of Maria Robotnik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/NoraConValkyrie/status/1232555724003270656
> 
> so!!! there is some absolutely AMAZING fanart for this fic!!! go check it out with the link above!!!


	3. Severed Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if the tenses are a bit mixed up, jumping around in time is confusing me more than i thought. we'll be in present tense from now on, though, as last chapter was the only one that was nearly fully past tense. back to the present!

The first thing Maria really notices about Shadow is how _quiet_ he is. He basically only speaks when spoken to, in as few syllables as possible, in a practically toneless voice. 

"So," Maria begins, as she eats breakfast and Shadow just... _watches_ , "I have work today. Which means I have to leave you here." Shadow nods. "Unsupervised." 

"I understand."

"You'll be okay on your own?"

"I always have."

The words make Maria's heart ache. "Are you going to eat anything?" she asks. "I have cereal, or fruit..."

"I'm okay." 

"Are you sure? When was the last time you ate?" 

Shadow's voice sharpens. "I'll be fine," he says, bristling. 

Maria returns to her cereal, not wanting to press further. She figures Shadow is grumpy from sleeping on the couch— she knows it's uncomfortable, but she doesn't exactly have another bed lying around. She'll have to find an air mattress or sleeping bag for the hedgehog to use. 

"Right," Maria says, taking a final bite of her cereal as she checks the time. "I have to go. Don't answer the door, don't leave the house, don't break anything. If you get hungry, eat something _healthy_ , and don't make a mess." 

"Understood." 

Maria grabs her sweater. "Okay," she says, "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

The first thing Maria notices when she enters the house after work is the _noise_. Or rather, the music. 

It seems that Shadow's found her old CD player. And also her Green Day CDs.

"What is this?" he asks over the blasting music. Maria turns it down, sitting down next to Shadow on the rug. She realizes suddenly that Shadow has just _spoken_. Not to answer a question, or to let her know information, but to ask a question. 

This is progress.

"Rock music," Maria says. "Do you like it?"

Shadow nods. "Yes," he says.

Maria smiles. It's the first time Shadow's ever really admitted to liking something. "You can keep it," she says. "I don't use my CDs much anymore."

Shadow blinks, surprised. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Maria remembers the gift she'd actually brought home with her. "I got an air mattress," she blurts out. "You can sleep there instead of the couch. I know it's not comfortable."

”You don’t have to... I’m not going to stay long.” 

Maria’s heart drops. “You’re not? Where are you going to go?” 

Shadow shrugs. The song has long since ended, and neither wants to start the music up again. “I’ll just keep running,” Shadow says. “Until I find somewhere safe.”

Maria wants to say, _this is safe_ , but she knows it isn’t. She can’t protect him from an entire government agency— she’s only one person, after all. A college dropout, at that. 

”Well,” Maria says. “Your stay _here_ will be comfortable.”

Shadow is quiet. “Thank you,” he finally says. 

”Don’t mention it.”

* * *

GUN was almost going to leave Oregon when they finally picked something up. A reading that led them to the small town of Metal Harbor. 

In a trash can outside an Italian restaurant, small enough for anyone else to miss, sat a red quill. 

The head GUN scientist, Dr. Gerald, smiles. He twirls the quill between his fingers. “We’re close,” he says, turning to face the rest of his team. “Looks like we’re staying in Oregon.”


	4. Last Will and Testament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! i need a bit of help. see, i don't know about cars. and maria needs a car! so if you know an old, relatively cheap car that maria could hypothetically drive, please! pop it into the comments below. it's appreciated. thank you!!

Shadow sleeps on an air mattress and dreams of a sterile lab.

Dreams of blood tests, heart rate monitors, oxygen masks, surgeries, the smell of chemicals, the sound of shoes against tile floors. It is familiar, but not in a good way. He's numb to the experience by now, despite having been out of the environment for nearly a week.

Maria, on the other hand, cannot sleep. There's an alien in her living room, a science experiment gone wrong (or maybe gone right). She likes him, sure, he reminds her a little bit of her teenage self, but that's besides the point. He's dangerous. And he's in danger.

And she's thrown herself into the middle of it without thinking. 

Her mother would be _furious_. Would say she's always so impulsive, so foolish, rushing into things before she can think them through. And she wouldn't be wrong— dropping out of college, suspending contact with her extended family— they were all done on a whim. But Maria's never seen it as a bad thing. If she thinks too much about something, she'll never do it. 

So she doesn't think.

It would be nice, she'll admit, if she could find a middle ground. 

She hears shifting from the living room. Shadow seems to be settling in... fine. He likes her Green Day CDs, and he didn't complain when she was watching old Golden Girls reruns. Just sat and watched with her. 

Maria had always wanted a younger sibling. Had _begged_ her mother, before she understood childbirth, to get her a younger brother or sister. And every time it was met with a laugh and a soft "no." 

This may be the closest she gets to that dream. 

And that... that's okay. 

It's been a while since things were okay. 

* * *

The day Ivo disappeared, Maria's mother called her screaming about the fact that her aunt was having a minor breakdown and would she please come down to California and help take care of her?

In other news, Maria hasn't spoken to her mother since she hung up that phone call without a reply. Maybe she was in shock. Maybe she was sick of always trying to please her mother. Maybe (definitely) both. 

Maria skimmed the news— claimed it was an explosion somewhere in Montana, brushing it aside and moving on to other stories, like a supposed UFO sighting in San Francisco. 

Government agents at the door, Olive Garden, you know the rest.

* * *

At breakfast, Shadow continues not to eat. 

"Come on," Maria coaxes, holding out an apple. "You need energy."

"I don't like to eat."

"Listen, you little prick—" Maria stops, composes herself, and relaxes. "Just. Eat the apple. For me." She shoves the Granny Smith into Shadow's hands and watches as he examines it with trepidation. 

Cautiously, and agonizingly slowly, Shadow bites into the apple. 

And promptly takes another bite, eyes almost lighting up.

"See?" Maria asks. "Not that bad."

"No," Shadow says brusquely, "I suppose not."

And it's a start, which is all Maria needs. 

* * *

Maria Robotnik, age 23, resident of Metal Harbor, Oregon. Gerald has narrowed down the list of employees to leave her as the only possible suspect. 

"18 Naka Road," he says, joining the other GUN scientists. "That's where she lives. Shadow must be there."

The driver pokes his head out of the truck's window. "Plugging it into the GPS now," he calls. 

Gerald smiles. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please see above note, i really do need this car, i already had to research road maps of oregon (i live on the east coast) and i cannot handle any more
> 
> also. gerald is not related to ivo/maria, because that would make things too complicated for little ol me, his name is gerald gerald now and you must live with that


	5. The Road of Light

Maria knows something's wrong when she hears the knock at the door. Shadow does too, because his ear twitches, and his eyes shoot to the window closest to him. A long, black truck sits outside, the logo on its side unmistakable. 

"They found me," Shadow whispers, fear bleeding into his words. 

The knock repeats, more forceful. "Maria Robotnik?" the voice outside asks. Shadow recognizes it— Dr. Gerald. Head scientist of GUN. And he knows Maria's name now, knows her address, has them in his sights. 

"Friends of yours?" Maria asks in a whisper, trying to get to the door without being seen through the window. 

"I'll go now," Shadow says, but there's no way he could get out a window or door without being seen.

“Just stay down,” Maria says, “I’ll handle this.” 

She takes a deep breath and pulls the door open. 

”Maria Robotnik?” the man repeats. He’s slim and imposing, with a white lab coat Maria _swears_ is flecked with blood. 

Maria swallows, trying to quell the shaking of her hands. ”Can I help you?” She spots the man trying to slip inside and moves to block the entrance. 

The man snarls. “I’m Doctor Gerald,” he says, “head scientist at GUN. I believe you may have something of mine.” 

”What would that be?” Maria asks. 

”Project Shadow,” he says, resting a hand against the door's frame. “He was hiding outside _your_ place of work, and none of your coworkers knew anything about it.” 

”Well, neither do I,” Maria says. “And unless you have a warrant, I’m not just going to let you search my house.” 

Gerald’s anger boils, but he composes himself and gives Maria a smile. “Very well,” he says. “I’ll be back.” 

”I’ll be waiting.” The door slams in his face. 

Maria’s legs turn to jelly, and she slides to the floor. Shadow pokes his head out from where he’s hiding behind the couch, looking more afraid than Maria has ever seen him. Something protective rises in her, and she stands. "Get whatever you think you need," she orders, "and I'll get food. We're leaving _now_." 

" _We_?" Shadow asks, jumping over the couch.

"Yes, _we_ ," Maria snaps, pulling all the non-perishable food she can find into a bag. "You may be strong, but you can't take those guys on your own. And besides, you'll travel faster by car than by foot." 

Shadow raises a skeptical eyebrow. "You think your piece of junk car can outpace them?" 

Maria opens the front door and beckons for Shadow to follow her. "Don't call my car a piece of junk," she chides. "She's been through a lot." Said car makes a depressing beep as Maria unlocks it. It's not the best car, and not in the best condition— an old pontiac, with a cracked windshield and bent side view mirror. But it's Maria's car, and she's fiercely protective of it. "Get in." 

Shadow obliges, taking a seat on the passenger side. Maria tosses the food into the backseat and takes the driver seat.

"Open the glove compartment," Maria commands, twisting her key in the ignition. "There should be a map in there."

"Where, exactly, are we going?" Shadow asks, handing Maria the old map. 

Maria sighs. "My cousin works for the government," she says. "Or he did, until he disappeared. But if I find him, he may be able to help us. So we're going to where he was last seen."

"Which is?" 

"Montana," Maria says, setting the map on the dashboard and backing out of her driveway. "Some little town called Green Hills."

Shadow huffs. "Sounds like fun," he says sarcastically. 

"Yeah," Maria says as they turn onto the road, "I doubt it's gonna be very exciting." She sighs again, dreading the possible meeting with her cousin. "But it's our best shot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> road trip!!!!!


	6. Perpetual Voyage

It's a ten hour drive, and Maria will be damned if they can make it through half of that without losing their minds. 

* * *

**Hour One**

"Stop hogging the chips." Maria takes a hand from the wheel and holds it out expectantly. Shadow drops a handful of potato chips into her palm. "Thank you." She keeps her eyes on the half-empty interstate and tries not to think about what they're running from. 

And what is, inevitably, going to catch up to them. 

Shadow reaches forward and twists the dial of the radio, moving it from a top 100 hits countdown to a classic rock station. Guns N' Roses is playing, and he leans back in his chair, satisfied. Maria scoffs at the music choice, but doesn't change it back. 

"So," she says, trying to break the silence between them, "were you, uh— born a normal hedgehog?"

"I wasn't _born_."

That raises a lot of questions, but Maria figures that being created in a lab would somewhat replace the process of reproduction. "Right," she says, "of course." 

"Were you born a normal human?" Shadow shoots back. 

Maria laughs. "Actually, no," she admits. "I was born prematurely." Shadow looks confused, so she continues. "I was born too early, and it caused a lot of problems," she explains, like she would a child, "but I'm better now. You can't even tell!"

Shadow doesn't say anything. Maria thinks he may feel bad for asking, but she doesn't mind. 

It's nice to talk to someone for a change. 

* * *

**Hour Three**

They stop at a gas station somewhere in Washington. Shadow has to duck down under the dashboard, as Maria argues that it's better to be safe than sorry. Shadow crosses his arms and mumbles angrily as he sits cramped between the chair and the glove compartment. 

Maria fills up the tank, buys a couple of water bottles in the store, and they're back on the road.

* * *

**Hour Three (and a Half)**

Shadow seems like he's falling asleep. 

It's close to sundown, but Maria is prepared to drive through the night— she's always been able to stay up far longer than it should be possible. Now that skill has a use other than night shifts. 

"Tired?" Maria asks, amused, turning the music down. Aerosmith blasting through the speakers of the car can't be the most pleasant sound to fall asleep to, and Shadow looks absolutely exhausted.

Shadow shakes his head. "I'm not tired," he says stubbornly. Then he yawns, and Maria can't help but "aw"— he looks like a cat. 

She tells him this, and his face scrunches up in hatred. "Don't patronize me," he snaps. 

Maria laughs.

* * *

**Hour Five**

When she's pretty sure Shadow is asleep, Maria turns the radio fully off. She likes the quiet— it compliments the darkness outside, her headlights reflecting off the cars in front of her and the interstate exit signs.

It's peaceful. A nice change of pace from the past few days. 

Maybe she should call her mother. 

"Nope," Maria says aloud, pushing the idea aside. The last thing she needs right now is her mother's fury.

Shadow continues to sleep, looking tranquil for once, and it brings a small smile to Maria's face.

They keep driving. 

* * *

**Hour Seven**

Shadow wakes with a jolt as Maria drives straight over a small pothole. "Sorry!" she cries, noticing the hedgehog's sullen expression, unhappy at being awoken.

He takes a moment to take in his surroundings. R.E.M. is playing on the radio, they're still on the interstate, and it's still dark out. Maria's gazing at the exit signs passing them by, and Shadow realizes she's looking for a hotel. 

"I thought we were driving through the night?" he asks. 

Maria shoots him a quick, sympathetic smile, almost impossible to make out in the dark. "The roads here aren't very well maintained," she explains, "and I don't want to risk an accident. I'd rather play it safe and stay in for the night." She takes a turn off an exit. "There's a hotel this way. We can stay there for the night."

Shadow looks confused. 

"How am I getting in?" he questions. 

"You just leave that to me," Maria says, and Shadow doesn't like the tone of her voice one bit. 

* * *

"That was degrading," Shadow spits as he climbs out of the wheeled suitcase. It was Maria's brilliant idea, and it worked— though it certainly wasn't comfortable for the hedgehog. 

" _That_ was necessary," Maria replies, sliding the empty suitcase under her bed. "Now get ready for bed. It's late, and I want to get an early start."

Shadow starts to get into bed, but Maria stops him. "What?" 

"Shoes, Shadow," Maria says, "don't belong in bed." 

"I don't trust the people here."

"The door is locked. I checked." 

"What about the window?"

"We're on the fourth floor." 

Shadow lets out a defeated huff and pulls off his air shoes, setting them under the bed. Then he collapses back onto the bed and lets out an undignified sigh of pleasure. He's never really slept in a _real_ _bed_ — a cot in the ARK, and an air mattress at Maria's, but never something like _this_. So soft, and squishy, like sleeping on a cloud—

"Enjoying yourself?" Maria looks amused, having gotten into her own bed, watching Shadow's unbidden wonder.

Shadow can only nod. "Is this what a bed is _supposed_ to feel like?" he asks. 

Maria laughs. "Sure." She flicks off the lamp settled on the table between their beds, plunging the room into a soft darkness. "Now go to bed, Shadow," she says. "Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." 


	7. Standing at the Summit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all SO MUCH for the kind comments and kudos!!! here's the chapter I think we've all been waiting for, so let's get right to it.......

Their car ride resumes when the sun rises the next morning. It's spent in quiet, watching the day begin around them as they continue forward to Green Hills. Maria doesn't say what she's thinking— that they've given GUN time enough to catch up to them, if they know where they're going. 

"Montana welcomes you," Maria says, reading off a sign in front of them. "We'll be there soon."

Shadow nods, but he looks lost in thought. His eyes are fixed on the window, but they don't follow anything passing by.

"Why are you helping me?" he suddenly asks. "I'm only causing you trouble."

Maria wants to tell him that he's not trouble, not to her, and she wants to help him because some part of her is telling her she needs to, and she's always kind of believed in destiny so he had to have ended up by her for a reason. 

Instead, she says simply, "because I _want_ to help you."

"But _why_? What's in it for you?" Shadow presses. "What do you get from helping me?"

"Nothing."

"Then why?"

"I like you, Shadow," she says, "you're like the little brother I never had." 

_That_ shuts him up. "Oh," he says quietly. 

"It's okay if you don't see me that way," Maria is quick to add, "but that's why I want to help you. I care about you." 

"I," Shadow starts, "I like you too." 

Maria smiles. 

They keep driving. 

* * *

An hour behind them on the interstate, a black truck is driving. 

* * *

Green Hills is _tiny_.

Maria exits her car in front of the police station, letting Shadow come with her— there's not many people around, and Maria assumes that if her cousin's been around here, they're not going to find anything _she_ can show them weird. 

The man behind the desk drops his phone when they enter. "Sonic?" he asks, confusion evident in his features. "Wait, did you— where's Tom? Or Maddie?" 

Maria is absolutely taken aback. And Shadow seems absolutely scandalized that he's being mistaken for someone else— he'd always been certain there was _no one_ like him, anywhere. 

"I'm looking for an Ivo Robotnik," Maria says, electing to ignore the man (whose badge reads _Whipple_ ). "He went missing about a week ago, and was last seen around here— I'm his cousin." 

The man's eyes narrow at her words, and he picks his phone back up from where it's dangling over the ground. "I need to make a call," he says, and starts punching a number into the dialer. 

* * *

Tom Wachowski was having a good day. 

Key word _was_. 

Because Wade has just called saying “ _there’s a woman at the station and… you’re going to want to see her friend._ ” Tom’s jacket is already on, Sonic racing to see what the problem is. 

“Can I come? Is it trouble?”

“Probably not,” Tom says, absentmindedly tussling the quills on top of Sonic’s head. “Just Wade being Wade.”

“So I can come?” Sonic asks, practically bouncing. 

Tom laughs. “No. It’s police business.” 

Sonic pouts, flinging himself down on the couch. “Fine, but you’d better tell me all about it.” 

“Roger that,” Tom says, and the door closes behind him. 

* * *

Wade continues to eye Maria and Shadow with suspicion as they wait for the sheriff to show up. Maria wraps a protective arm around Shadow's shoulders. She's not sure what _exactly_ is going on here, but she can guess.

Her cousin made some enemies. 

Typical. 

"So where's Ivo?" Maria asks, breaking the tense silence.

Wade looks suddenly uncomfortable, scratching the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "Well, um," he says, "I think the sheriff can explain that better than I can." Then, under his breath, he adds, "or the alien."

Suddenly, the door to the station swings open. “Okay, Wade, I’m here, what’s—“ 

The man stops in the doorway, eyes locked on Shadow. Maria reads the name _Wachowski_ on his shirt. 

“Holy shit,” the man says. 

And there’s a blur of blue, and Shadow’s twin is next to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now things are getting interesting >:)


	8. The Destined Sonic Showdown

For a moment, nobody moves.

Then, Maria is finally able to speak, putting her thoughts into words.

"What the fuck?" 

"Language," the sheriff says on instinct. "Who are you?"

"And why do you look like me?" the blue hedgehog adds, putting his hands on his hips. 

Shadow scoffs. " _You_ look like _me_ ," he argues. Maria holds out her hands in a peaceful gesture. 

"I think," she says slowly, "we both have explaining to do." 

* * *

Tom goes over the story of Sonic's past, their meeting, and their subsequent adventure, sheepishly apologizing for sending Maria's cousin to another planet. When he's finished, Maria explains her and Shadow's story. Wade leaves sometime in the middle after his shift ends, leaving all four alone in the station.

"So you're both alien hedgehogs," Tom says. 

"I was created with alien DNA, but they don't consider me an alien," Shadow says.

"You look like an alien," Sonic interjects, legs swinging under his chair. "Like a Mobian."

Shadow glares at him, but Maria gives him an apologetic look. "You do look similar," she admits, "except for the colors." 

"And the attitude," Tom notes with a chuckle. He leans forward on the table they've seated themselves at, putting on what Sonic calls his _Serious Voice._ "So these GUN guys—"

"Are probably still after us," Maria sighs. "I was hoping Ivo could help..." 

"I'm so sorry," Sonic cuts in. "I didn't actually think that through." 

"It's fine with _me_ ," Maria shrugs, "he was kind of a dick. His _mother_ , on the other hand..."

Tom goes pale. "Oh, _no_." 

"I won't tell her if you don't. The government will come up with some sort of excuse, I'm sure." 

Sonic's ear twitches, and he peeks out the window. "Uh, hey, guys?" He points to a black truck lingering outside, and a man who seems _very_ interested in Maria's car. "Those wouldn't happen to be—"

"GUN," Shadow confirms, jumping to his feet. 

Tom grabs his gun from its holster. "Are they dangerous?"

Shadow hesitates. "They won't hurt me. But the three of you... Well. Maybe not _you_ ," he says to Sonic. "They may be interested in your inner workings."

"I'm really sick of people wanting to dissect me," Sonic complains. 

The man outside— Doctor Gerald, as Shadow knows him— turns to the station with narrowed eyes and begins advancing. "Shit," Maria says, grabbing onto Shadow's arm protectively. He shakes her off. 

"Again, language," Tom says. "But not the time. What's the plan?" 

"I can't get to my car," Maria says, looking at the black truck parked right behind it. "And unless this station has a back door—"

The station door swings open. The four currently inside go silent, Tom's gun raised and the rest protectively behind him. 

Gerald ignores all of them, smiling down at Shadow with malice. "Hello, Shadow," he says, drawing out the shaking hedgehog's name. "I see you've made new friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)
> 
> i was doing some heavy lifting on sunday, and my arms are pretty fuckin sore, so if the next chapter is delayed, that's why.


	9. The Doctor’s Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeey guys. so. sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger. i have a reason for this fic not updating in a hot sec. 
> 
> funny story that's actually not that funny, my depression hit a bit of a low point and i lost all of my drive to work on anything. i mostly put my focus on schoolwork, meaning for that time this fic was sadly on the back burner. I am definitely doing better now, though this fic may not update as frequently as it did back in the beginning. I'm still not all there and I hope I'm not letting you guys down.
> 
> again, thank you all so much for the sweet comments— they help more than you could know. I love you all, and without further ado, welcome back to not alone.

"Stay where you are," Tom commands, keeping his gun aimed at the Doctor's heart. 

Maria can feel Shadow shaking where her hand is held protectively on his shoulder. “Doctor,” he says. 

”I’m sure you’ve had a very fun adventure,” Gerald drawls, “but it’s time to come back home.” 

Shadow’s hands curl into fists. “I’m not going back.”

Sonic glances between the two, unsure if he needs to be ready for a fight. The doctor doesn’t look like he could actually _win_ any sort of physical challenge, with his thin physique, but he’d thought the same about Robotnik, and... 

Well, it’s best not to underestimate anyone. 

”You’re going to stay here?” Gerald asks, amused. “With this _girl_?” He shoots daggers at Maria, but she doesn’t even flinch. He smirks. “I suppose I see why.” 

“What do you want?” Sonic snaps. 

The Doctor looks up as if noticing Sonic for the first time. “What a fascinating specimen,” he says, curiosity lighting his eyes. “Not one of ours, I’m sure, which could be interesting...”

Shadow moves to shield the younger hedgehog, but Sonic pushes him aside with a look— _I can handle this._

”Listen, whoever you are, you’re not getting him. You’re not taking either of them,” Tom says sharply. 

”If you want a fight,” Gerald says, “I’m happy to provide.”

Shadow takes a fighting stance. "Bring it," he snarls. Maria grabs him by the shoulder, squeezing it tight to keep him from running off on impulse. 

"Uh-oh," Sonic says, pointing at a window showing the view outside. Soldiers have the building surrounded, large, technically advanced weapons aimed for the group. 

"Oh, I'll bring it," Gerald says, smiling. He motions to the GUN soldiers. "Fi—"

Shadow blinks.

The gunmen are down, and Gerald is unconscious. Sonic stands at the door to the station, holding it open for the group. "Come on!" he cries, gesturing for the three to follow. "This won't last forever."

"How did he—" Maria gasps as she rushes to the door with Shadow at her side. 

"He does that sometimes," Tom says as the door slams closed behind them, "but it takes a lot out of him." Shadow notices the other hedgehog's paler face and lack of abundant energy. 

Maria unlocks her car, taking the driver's seat while Tom gets shotgun, and the hedgehogs are delegated to the backseat. 

"Floor it!" Sonic cries. 

"I'm trying!" The car slams into reverse, and Maria takes off. "Where are we going where are we going where are we going—"

Tom points to a dirt road up ahead. "Turn here," he instructs, and grabs the dashboard as Maria swerves. 

"Where _are_ we going?" Shadow asks, leaning forward to look between Maria and Tom. Sonic pokes over his shoulder. 

"We're going to our house," Sonic says. "It'll be like a sleepover!"

Shadow sinks down in his seat, sulking. "That's my idea of hell," he snaps, and Maria can't help but choke out a laugh. It's a ridiculous image— This hedgehog who looks like he was modeled after a Hot Topic, sitting in the backseat of her old car next to _another_ , bubblegum blue hedgehog, who can run at the speed of light, apparently, and there's a cop in her passenger seat. 

She focuses on the road and tries not to wonder how her life has ended up like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know if this will be updated as often, or as well, but I'm stuck at home because the recent coronavirus ordeal, so that may give me time to write


End file.
